phansudfandomcom-20200223-history
Apfelmann
0 1 1000 und eine Nacht 100768 11 Dimensionen 2 20 80 Abgeben Abkürzungen Aborigines Abstraktion Ach du dickes Ei Ach du meine Nase Ach is der Rasen schön grün Adebar Ägypten Ägyptische Mythologie Affe Affentanz AFUM AFUMse haben auch eine Seele Ali Baba Alle Affen auf die Bäume Alles hat seine Schale Alles oder Nichts Aggregat Alf Alle Bäume auf die Affen Alles dreht sich im Kreis Alle für einen Alle guten Dinge sind Drei Alle meine Alle Richtungen Alles hat seine Bahn Alles spricht von dir Alchemie Alles auf Anfang Alles beginnt ganz klein Alles denkt mit Alles hat eine Ende, nur die Wurst hat zwei Alles hat seinen Platz Alles hat seinen Ton Alles hinterlässt seine Spuren Alles in Allem Alles in Einem Alles hat seinen Drall Alles ist fix Alles nur Wasser Alles schlägt um Alles trifft sich wieder Alles wird gut Allsehendes Auge Alle wollen hin All Those Years Ago AllWissend Alphorn Alt Alter Wein in neuen Schleuchen Am Anfang ist der Geist Am Anfang ist eine Idee Am Brunnen vor dem Tore Am Dorfteich Amen Am Ende ist das Licht Am Fenster Amerika Ametrjoschka Ametrjoschka mein UNISUM der sieben Ebenen Ametrjoschka-Prinzip Ammonit Ampel Amplituten Am Rande der Zeit Am Rennsteig durch das Land An Anfang Anarchismus Andere Welt An der Gabel scheiden sich die Geister An der Kettenuhr Andocken Anfang Angekommen Anishinabe Anlegen Anonymos Anziehung Anziehungskraft Apfel Apfelmann Apfelmus Arena Arktis Ast Asteroid Astrologie Atlantis Atmosphäre Atréju Attraktor Auch du Auch du kommst an Auch durch die Natur Auch mancher Hahn legt Eier Auch nicht in Amerika Auch Weglassen will gelernt sein Aufnahme Auge Aus Alt mach Neu Ausatmen Ausbrechen scheitert nicht an der Höhe der Mauer Ausdehnung Ausgang Ausgeglichenheit Autoren Autopoiese Auf dem Regenbogen Auf dem Regenbogen reiten Auf dem Weg Auf dem Weg nach Hause Auf den Punkt Auf der grünen Wiese Auf der Nase tanzen Auf der Oberfläche Auf die Affen ihr Bäume Auf die Bäume ihr Affen, der Wald läuft über Auf dir läßt sich gut leben Auf Empfang Auferstehung Auf hohen Roß Auf in die ewigen Jagtgründe Auf in die Zukunft Aufnahme Aufsteigen Aufstieg zur Überflüssigkeit Auf und nieder Auf zum Tellerrand Auf zu neuen Ufern Auf zu neuen Welten Auf zum Hahnenhaus Auf zum Regenbogen Auf zu neuen Ufern Auf zwei Beinen kannst du besser stehn Auge Augen Auge um Auge Aura Aus Ausblasen Aus dem Feuer geboren Aus dem letzten Loch pfeifen Aus dem Nichts Aus dem Wasser Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn Ausgang Auschwitz Austausch Au, tut das weh Autor Autumn Avatar Baba Jaga Babel Babuschka Babylon ist überall Backus-Naur-Form Bänder Bär Balance Ballon Ballonfahrt Barfuß auf Tretminen Bauchlandung Bau dein Universum Bauer Bauer Biene Bauer sucht Frau Baum Baum des Lebens Beatles Bedingungen Beiß nicht gleich in jeden Apfel Beng Behüte sie Bereicherung Berg Bergsee Bergwanderer Bergwelt Berliner Mauer Berührung Besoffen fliegen macht besonders Spaß Besuch Beten Bewegung ist alles Bewusstsein Beziehung Bibel Biene Biene Maja Bild Birne Bist du groß Bist du hier richtig Bist du schneller als die Uhr Bis in alle Ewigkeit Bitte Bitte warten Blätter Blätterwald Blasen Blasengeist Blau Blitz Blumen Blume des Lebens Blumen sagen danke Blumensprache Bob Dylan Bob Marley Bock Bock oder Zippe Börse Böse Bombe Bongo Bongotrommel Boot Brain BRAINCORAL Brainstorming Brane Brei Breite Brennen Brechen Brille Brunnen Brücken Brüten Buchstaben Buddhismus Bücher Buch schreiben Buchstabensuppe Buckyball Buckyball der Pusteblume Buddhismus Büffel Büffeltanz Bunt Buntheit Casino Chakren Chakrenwelt Chaos Charisma Charlie Case Studies Cheer Down Chillen Chip Chips Codieren Coral Cosmos Cowboy Creativ Kugel Cumulus Cyber Da Da leg´s die nieder Das Buch Dagobert Dagobert Duck Da beißt mich doch der Storch Das Auge der Welt Das Beste was du kriegen kannst Das Dreieck in der Kugel Da fliegende Ei Das Ganze Das goldene Kalb Das Gute liegt so nah Das hälst du im Kopf nicht aus Das Huhn auf der Stange Das Huhn mit den dicken Eiern Das in dem du gerade bist Das ist kein Zufall Das Kreuz des Südens Das Labyrinth ist unsere Schule Das Leben Das Leben als Prinz ist nicht einfach Das Leben auf der Kartoffel Das Leben auf der Nuss Das Leben auf der Schildkröte Das Leben auf der Schildkröte Das Leben davor Das Leben danach Das Leben der Zwerge Das Leben in der Brille Das Leben in der Kuh Das Leben in der Nussschale Da legs dich nieder Das Lied der Sonnenblume Das Meer Das Meer: WalHeimat der Affen Das Meer ist überall Dasein Das neuer Amerika Das Puzzle ergibt das Ganze Das Rad Das Rad des Lebens Das Räderwerk Das Rauptier Dasein Das Seiende Das Seil ist so stark wie seine dünnste Stelle Das singende, klingende Bäumchen Das Streben nach Babylon Das System Das Tier in dir Das Tor zur Welt Datonium Das übersteigt meine Sinne Das Universum Das Universum in der Nussschale Das Universum ist eine Gedankenblase Das UNISUM in mir Das Universum lebt Das Wandern ist des Müllers Lust Das Wasser erzeugt das Leben Das Wort Das Ziel ist immer am Ende Daumen hoch Daunen Da wird der Hund in der Pfanne verrückt Deine Blase Deine bunte Möbiusbahn Deine Farben Deine Ideenwelt Deine Welt Dein Füllhorn bist du Deine Kugel Dein Leben Deine Menschlichkeit Deine Seifenblase Deine Sinne Deine Spirale Dein Geist steuert dich Dein Leben in deinen Gesicht Dein Mittag Dein Regenbogen Deins auch Dein Spannungsfeld Deine Spur Dein Stargate Dein Steuerrad Dein SURRALIUM Dein Tor Dein UNISUM Dein Weg Dein Weg beginnt mit deiner Geburt Dekadenz Delphie Delta Demut Denke Denken Denken beschränkt die Intelligenz Denkende Birne Denkende Dummheit Denkste DenkKugel Denk mit deinen Sinnen Denkste du gewinnst gegen mich Den Sack kannst du stehn lassen Den Seinen gibt es der Herr im Schlaf Der Anfang ist unten Der Anfang ist meistens unten Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm Der Aufstieg ist beschwerlich Der Augenblick Der aus dem Sumpf kam Der Bewacher der Bergkristalle Der blaue Planet Der Blick Der Code ergibt das Bild Der Einschlag Der Eine trage des Anderen Last Der fliegende Feuerball Der Gärtner Der Geist in der Flasche Dein Geist steuert dich Dein Zauberwürfel Der gelandetete Pinguin Der gestiefelte Kater Der Hahn aus dem Wald Der ist aber schwer Der kleine Prinz Der Kosmos in mir Der Kuß Der Lauf der Dinge Der längste Weg beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt Der Mann im Apfel Der Mann im Frack Der Mann im Mond Der Mexikaner in uns Der Mensch Der Moment Der Mond ist aufgegangen Der Plan Der Platz an deiner Seite Der Reigen Der Sack ist leer Der Rabe und die Ente Der Schatten Der schönste Frosch Der schweizer Käse Der Sonne entgegen Der Start ist das Ziel Der Stier in dir Der Sultan der hat Durscht Der Tag geht gut los Der Ton macht die Musik Der Trampel Der Übergang Der um die Nuss tanzt Der Übergang Der Unterschied machts Der Vogel aus der Asche Der Vogel mit den dicken Eiern Der Wald und die Bäume Der Wattfraß Der Weg der Wege Der Weg durch die Wüste Der Weg durchs Meer Der Weg durchs Wasser Der Weg in andere Welten Der Weg ins Nichts Der Weg ist das Ziel Der Weg nach Pandora Der Weg zu anderen Dimensionen Der Weg nach Amerika Der Weg von dir zu mir Der Weg zu Gott Der Weg zur Kugel Der Weg zum Kuhberg Der Weg zum Licht Der Weg zum Schmetterling ist weit Der Weg zum Vogtlandsee Der Weg zur Sonne Der Weise aus dem Morgenland Der weiße Indianer Der zweite Blick Der Zweite ist halt Zweiter Des Wahnsinns fette Beute Die 11te Dimension Die Affen radeln durch den Wald Die Augen des Baumes Die Augen des UNISUM Die Blume des Lebens Die brasilianische Fliege Die Bäume und der Wald Die beste Musik Die Brust der Natur Die Buchstaben ergeben das Wort Die Büchse der Pandora Die Dinodrachen Die Ebenen meiner Seele Die Eins steht oben Die Eins ist der Sieger Die Ente bleibt drinnen Die drei sitzen immer do Die drei Weisen aus dem Morgenland Die dümmsten Bauern haben die größten Kartoffeln Die Ebenen meiner Seele Die Ewigkeit ist die Veränderung Die Farbe des Lebens Die Formen der Phantasie Die Freiheit Die gackernten Hähne Die Gedanken Die Gedanken sind frei Die Geschichte meines Leben Die goldene Jahreszeit Die Haare stehn mir zu Berge Die Herde Die Hoffnung stirbt zu letzt Die Kastanie Die Katze läßt das Mausen nicht Die Kobolde der Dunkelheit Deine Krone ist deine Wurzel Die Länge der Farben Die Leichtigkeit des Seins Die Leichtigkeit des Steins Die Luft zum atmen Die Made im Speck Die Maus lässt das Mausen nicht Die Milch machts Die Motten und das Licht Die Nasenbären Die neue Form Die Nuss Die Pfeife pfeift ein Lied Die Quadratur des Kreises Die Quadratur ist der Kreis Die Quanten in uns Dieseits Diesen Weg auf den Höhen Die schönste Ente der Welt Die schönsten Figuren aus Holz Die schönsten Würmer der Welt Die sieben Leben meiner Katze Die Söhne der großen Bärin Die Spitze des Eisberges Die Stupa bist du Die Suche Die unendliche Geschichte Die Unendlichkeit Die Welt Die Welt da draußen Die Welt in mir Die Welt voller Kugel Die Zeit Differentialgleichung Die Zeit im Auge des Betrachters Dimensionen Dino Dirty Dancing Diskussion DNA Docht Dogma Donalds Donald Duck Donner Doppelhelix Dorfbrunnen Dort wo allles anfängt Dort wo alles anfing Dort wo du hingehst brauchst du kein Geld Dort wo sich unsere Weg trennen Double Drache tanken Drall Dreckwolke Drehen Drehung Drehimpuls Drei Drei Ebenen Drei in Einem Dreieck Dreifaltigkeit Dreigestirn Dreiklang Dreiklang in Quarksum Drei sind sicherer wie zwei Dschingis Khan Dschinn Du Du brauchst beides Du hast ein Ziel Du hast deine Drall Du hast die Zähne schön Du in mir Duplikat Dumm Du kannst sie spüren Du mußt über den Regenbogen gehn Du schüttest dein Füllhorn aus Drache Drachenland Drei Dreiangel Dreieck Dreifaltigkeit Dreigestirn Drittes Auge Dromedar Dschungel Dschungelbuch DschungelPfad Du Du bist ein Teil von mir Du bist nicht nur Materie Du brauchst es nicht aufblasen nur füllen Du denkst in deiner Welt Duell Duft Du findest kein Glück Duftkerze Duftmorchel Du hast die Wahl Du hast ein Ziel Du in mir Du kannst ihn aber nicht knacken Du kannst nichts dafür Du kanst sie nicht bezahlen Du kannst Spirit wahrnehmen Du kriegst was auf die Ohren Dummheit Du mußt sie pflegen Dur Du riechst so gut Durch den Kakao ziehen Durchblick Durch die Galaxie Durch die Welt Du solltes dich kennen Du triffst in deinem Leben viele Sternzeichen Du ziehst mich an Du zu ihm Dynamik Ebenen Eierlikör Egal ob du schnell oder langsam bist Egal wie zufällig Egal welche Umwege du nimmst Egal wie stark der Wind bläßt Egal, wo du herkommst Egal wo hin Ego EGOSUM Ehe Ei Eigendlich gehts nur vorwärts Eigene Notizen machen Einatmen Ein Auge voll Zeit Eine Bahn zum Essen Ein Buch voller Gedanken Eine Berührung und weg ist sie Einer muß die Mauer bauen Eine geladene Wolke Eine Hand voll Energie Eine Hand voll Geist Eine Hand voll Sonne Eine Kugel voller Blumen Ein Hand voll Wiese Ein Huhn put put Eine Kugel besteht aus zwei Hälften Eine Nase voll Einen fahren lassen Einen Furz kann jeder lassen Eine neue Dimension Einer aftert den anderen Eine muss sie speisen Eine schöner als der Andere Einer ist deiner Einer für alle Ein Hahn put put Ein Huhn put put Einer ist anders als die Masse Einmal im Leben Ein Kamel geht durchs Nadelöhr Ein Leben Ein Loch ist im Eimer Ein Männlein steht im Wald Einer muß auf sie aufpassen Eine Seefahrt die ist lustig Einer spinnt immer Eine von meinen sieben Zuständen Ein falscher Schritt Einfangen Ein Flügelschlag Eingang Eingebung Ein Huhn put put Einklang Ein Kosmos voll Liebe Ein Leben lang Ein Loch ist im Eimer Einmal im Leben Ein Ozean voll Wissen Ein Sack voll Eier Einschlag Einsaugen 1 Einsammeln Eins der Sieben Eins nach dem Anderen Ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken Einschlag Einschläge Eins schöner als das Andere Ein System ist nur durch seine Grenzen wahrnehmbar Ein Teil des Ganzen Ein Universum voll Kugeln Ein Weiblein steht im Wald Ein Uhrwerk Eisbär Eisberg El condor Elefant Elephant Elfen Emoticon Emotion Empathie Empfindungen Ende Endet ganz groß EQ Energie Energie ist überall Energiekörper Engel Ente gut alles gut Entenhausen Ententeich Enten besoffen jagen, macht mehr Spass Entladung Entpuppen Entweder man hats oder es hat dich Entweder schlüpft es oder wird gegessen Entwicklung Erdäpfel Erdbohrer Erde Erdlinge Erdwärme Erfahrungsaustausch Erfinden Er findet sein Ziel Ergebnis Eric Clapton Erregung Er in mir Er ist nicht schwer Erinnerung Erinnerung an die Zukunft Erkennen hat nichts mit sehen zu tun Erleuchtung Erntezeit Erscheinung Erst du, dann du Erste Hilfe ERTOMERK Erzähl mir was Erzgebirge Es brenne Licht Escherwelt Es drehn immer die Falschen Es dreht sich nur um den Nektar Eselsbrücke Es findet dich Es geht nichts dran vorbei Es geht nichts über einen guten Tropfen Es geht schon wieder los Es gehört zusammen Es geht alles ineinander über Es geht kein Weg dran vorbei Es geht von vorne los Es gibt keinen Weg zurück Es gibt nichts schöneres Es ist alles im Umlauf Es ist auch keine Frage des Intellekts Eingebungen zu haben Es ist kein leichter Weg Es ist mir ins Gesicht geschrieben Es ist nichts beständig Es ist nicht unendlich Es kann auch mal daneben gehn Es kann jede Form annehmen Es kommt auf´s Gewürz an Es kommt zusammen, was zusammen gehört Es liegt was in der Luft Es sollte nur einen Weg geben Es steht sich besser Essen Es tropft Es wär schade wenn sie verlohren gehn Es werde Licht Es wird dir aufgetan Es wird dich finden Es wird immer dichter Etwas Kleines wird mal groß Etwas Neues Eurokaner Europa Euterwelt Evolution Eule Ewigkeit Exo Expansion Explosion Exponent Extern Fahren Falten Familie Fang den Fisch Fang ein was du kannst Farben Farbspektrum Farblosion Farbton Farbtupfer Fazit Federkleid Frege-Prinzip Fehlt dir eine Idee Feinstofflichkeit Felder Feldweg Fest Fester Tritt Feuer Feuervogel Feuerwerk Filter Finsternis Fischen Fix, fix Flamingo Fläche Flamme Flaschengeist Fliege Fliegen Fliegende Untertassen Flieger Fliegende Frösche Fliegende Insel Fliegende Pferde Fliegender Hund Fliegende Maus Fliegende Schildkröte Fliegender Teppich Flieg nicht zu hoch mein kleiner Freund Flieg Vogel flieg Fliegende yellow Submarine Flinke Füße Flüchtlinge Flügel Flügelschlag Flüssig Form Fractal Fractale Fractal Iteration Fractale Spannung Fractalität Fractalismus Fractalogie Frag deine Berge Frag den Abendwind Frag deinen Hund Frag deine Schmetterlinge Frag dein Orakel Frag dein Universum Frag die Motte Frag sie Fraktal Freie Straßen Freiheit Freiheit braucht Grenzen Freiheit für alle Freiheit ist ein Gefühl Freiheit ist keine Frage des Gefängnis Freiheit wozu Frei wie ein Vogel Frosch Froschkönig Froschliebe Frühling Früher oder später Für alle Fünfeck Fulleren Füllhorn Funkenflug Funkenschlag Fußball Fusselst oder zusselst du Fuzzywelt Gaia Galaxie Gellonia Ganzheit Gartenzwerge Gas Geburt Gedächtnis Gedanken Gedankengebäude Gedanken der Schmetterlinge Gedanken durchziehen mein Gemüt GedankenPlankton Gedanken sind wie Kometen Gedankenwelt Gefühl Geier Geiersturzflug Geister Geh an deine Grenzen Geh deinen Weg Gehört er zu dir Geist Gelb Gello Gellonia Glaskugel Geniese es Geniese ihn Geordnet Geschichte der Zeit Geschlossene Gesellschaft Gesetz der Anziehung Gestern Geisterwelt Glanz Glas Glaskugel Glaube Gleichheit ist nicht das selbe Geld Gemeinsam sind wir stark Gemeinsamer Weg Gemüse Genus Gesang Geschichten Gesehen Gesellschaft Gesetz der Resonanz Gestalt Gestern ist morgen Gesichert Gesichter Gevogelter Bär Gezeichnet vom Leben Gicht Gier schafft Unzufriedenheit Gift Give Me Love Glaube Glauen Glaubst du was du siehst Glaube ist alles Gleichgewicht Gleichklang Global Globalisierung Globus Glocke Glück Glücksdrache Glühen Glühwürmchen Glyphen Göltzschtal Götter Göttlicher Funke Gott Gott muss ein Seemann sein Gott würfelt nicht Grashalm Gravitation Gin Groß Grün Grünzeug Grund Guide Gurus Gustavson Gut Guten Morgen Gut riechen Hab dich lieb Haben wir es nur geborgt Häkchen Hätte Häupeling HahnenEi Hahnenhaus Hände Hände hoch Halt Halt sie fest Harfe Hape der Kerkeling Harmonie Hase Hast du Hunger Hast du schon mal ein Dogma ohne Grenzen gesehen Hat aber jeder Hat die Augen überall Hat diese Kuh ein schönes Euter Hat dieser Vogel schöne Eier Hauch des Lebens Haus bauen Haus der Information Hektische Dynamik Heiliger Geist Heilige Geometrie Heilige Linien Heiligenschein Hehr Hell Hell wach Herbst Herbert Roth Here Comes The Sun Herz Herziehen Herzlich willkommen Heute Heute hier Hexagon Hexen Hexentanz Hex, Hex Hier Hilfe Hilfst du mir Himmel Himmelsleiter Himmelspforde Hin Hinten wenns geht Hinter jeder Falte eine Überraschung Internet Hirn Hurrikan Hoch Hocker Hören Höhe Höher Hörst du die Flöhe husten Hoffnung Honig Honigkuchenpferd Hoffnung Hohl die Kuh vom Eis Hohle Erde Hohl tief Luft Hohle Welten Homo Homo sapiens Horch hin Höhr auf dein Gewissen Hör auf ihn Hörst du das Universum Hörst du das Universum husten Höhst du ihn husten Hörst du die Flöhe husten Hörst du die Regenwürmer husten Hörst du ihn husten Hörst du was du siehst Holzauge Homo Homo sapiens Honigbär Horoskop Honigstock Honigkuchenpferd Hopp, Häschen lauf Galopp Horch hin Horch was kommt von draußen rein Horizont Horoskop Horst Schlemmer Huhn Hühneraugen Human Hummelflug Hund Hunger Hut Ich Ich bin ein Licht Ich bleib bei dir Ich beiß nicht in jeden Ich bin der Prophet Ich bin die Ameise Ich bin ein Licht Ich bin klein, mein Herz ist rein Ich bin traurig Ich, das Ei Ich, das Huhn Ich, der Frosch Ich, die Kugel Ich (er)trage dich Ich glaub ich werd zum Frosch Ich guck mit Ich hab dir was mitgebracht Ich hab nichts mehr Ich habs Ich habe sie zum fressen gern Ich höhr dich nicht Ich im Kosmos Ich in dir Ich in ihm Ich in mir Ich kann auf dem Wasser laufen Ich kann dich gut riechen Ich kann dich leiden Ich kann dich gut riechen Ich kann dich riechen Ich kann dich sehen Ich kann dir helfen Ich kann nichts dafür Ich komm mit leeren Händen Ich leg mein Glück in deine Hände Ich liebe dich Ich liebe Katzen Ich liebe sie Ich möchte keine missen Ich pass auf dich auf Ich schäme mich Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst Ich wandre ja so gerne Idealismus Idee Ideen Ideenwelt Igel IgelHase Ihre Idee - Ihr Big Bang I'll tell me ma Individuum Imagine Im Auge des Betrachters Im Auge des Sturmes Im Hier und Jetzt Immer der Reihe nach Immer der Motte nach Immer nacheinander Immer der Nase nach Immer der Reihe nach Immer zum Licht Im Innersten Impuls Impulsgeber Impulswelt In der Dunkelheit siehst du das Licht besser In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft Indianer Im richtigen Nest zu landen Im Wald und auf der Heiden Indianer In meiner Hand Im Regen In der Mitte entspringt ein Fluss In der Nacht sind alle Hunde grau In der Nacht sind alle Katzen grau In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft In einer anderen Dimension In mir In dir In mein UNISUM In der Nacht sind alle Katzen grau Input Ins Schwarze In uns Information Infomationsaustausch Inhalt In jeder Ebene ein anderes Bild In meine Birne In meinem Dunstkreis In meinem Topf In meiner Sphäre In mein UNISUM In mir Inneinander Innovation I.N.R.I. Input Inspiration Ins Wasser Ist die Sicht klarer Intellekt Intelligenz Intelligenz zu besitzen, bedeutet nicht auch Geist zuhaben Intuition Irgendwann steht es vor dir Irgendwann treffen sie sich Iris Ja Jacobsweg Jagen Januskopf Jede Blase hat ihre Geschichte Jeder hat seinen Plan Jeder hat seine Tankstelle Jede Henne baut ihr eigenes Jede Kartoffel schmeckt anders Jede hat eine Botschaft Jedem Tierchen sein Pläsierchen Jeder hat seinen Duft Jeder hat sein Stargate Jeder hat seinen Weg Jeder Punkt sieht mit Jedes hat sein Bild Je eher du aus dem Tunnel bist, desto eher kannst du erkennen Je höher, desto kleiner Je mehr Wissen, desto kleiner der Eisberg Jenseits Jetzt Julia-Menge Juni Kabbala Käfer Kaleidoskop der Gedankensplitter Kalt Kaltes Licht Kamel Kannst du sie fangen Kannst du Spuren lesen Kannste globen Kampf Karl der Käfer Karma Karteikarten Kartoffel Kartoffelbrei Kastanie Kater Schnurr Katze Kegel Kerzen Kohlenstoff Keimling Keine Blase entsteht zufällig Keiner ist allein Keiner kann dafür, wo er landet Keiner stinkt so wie du Kein Tropfen ist umsonst Keep on Dancing Kein Weg führt zurück Kern Kerze Kettenreaktion Kimme Kindheit Kind zeugen Klapperstorch Klappe auf - Affe tot Klein Klopf an Klopf und es wird dir auf getan Kommen hier wieder an Kommt der Berg zum Propheten Kommunikation Kommunismus Klopf an Komm rein Kompass Kompetenz Komplex Kompromiss Knäul Können diese Augen lügen Knocking on heavens door Kolumbus Koordinatensystem Könnte Kopf Kopfgewitter Kopie Korn Kornblume Korona Kornkreise Kosmen Kosmische Evolution Kosmische Strings Kosmologie Kosmische Evolution Kosmische Klänge Kosmologische Löcher Kosmos Kraft der Bewegung Kraftwerk Kraftzentrum Kräht der Hahn auf dem Mist, bleib das Wetter wie es ist Kreativität Kreative Unruhe Kreativität des Seins Kreier dein Buckyball Kreiere deine Welt Kreis Kreise Kreisel Kreislauf des Lebens Kreuzung Kristall Kristallgitter Krokofant Krokodil Krone Kücken Künstliche Intelligenz ist auch nur ein Werkzeug Küss mich, ich bin dein Frosch Küß mich, ich bin dein Prinz Kugel Kugeln Kugel aus der Asche Kugel für Kugel Kugel in Kugel Kugelkopf Kugelmann Kugelmenschen Kugeln rolln besser Kuhberg Kuh in Kuh Kuhstall Kundalini Kuschlig Kuß Labstan Labyrinth Lambda-CDM-Modell Länge Läufst du zurück Land Land der Ideen Land der Kartoffeln Land der Träume Landkarte Land der Zwiebeltürme Landebahn Language Lass alle fünfe gerade Lass Blumen sprechen Lass dich berühren Lass dich nicht blenden Lass Manna regnen Lass sie fliegen Lass sie langsam raus Last Lauf der Sterne Lauf drüber Lauf du kommst an Laufen mußt aber du Lauf und flieg los Laurentius Kirche Rodewisch Laurentius von Rom Lauter Esel, lauter Kuh Lauter kleine Ochsen Leben Leben auf der Schildkröte Leben oder Tod Lebensbaum Lebenslicht Lebensrad Lebensräume Lebensscheibe Lebenstreppe Lebenswiese Leer Legt am Sonntag mal ein Ei Leicht beschwingt Leicht und beschwingt Lernen Lehren Leuchtkugel Leuchten Leg ein Ei Leg ein Ei mehr Lemuria Leonardo da Vinci Lernen Let´s dance Leuchte Leuchtkugel Ley LeyLinies LeyNetz Ley-Theorie Licht am Ende des Tunnels Liebe Liebe geht durch die Augen Liebe ist Wärme Liebe wohin du blickst Licht Lila Regen Lindwurm Linien Links Linke Hälfte Loch Log Lokomotive Lorenz Lorentzkraft Lost in Space Lotterie Luft Luft, nicht zuviel und nicht zu wenig Luftverkehr Lummerland UNISUM Lummerländer Lunge Lupe Loxodrom Machu Picchu Mach die Augen auf, dann hörst du sie fliegen Mach die Augen auf Mach die Augen zu und denk dran Mach Muh und es wird dir aufgetan Mach sie zu Mach was damit Made in the Head Märtyrer Magnetismus Mais Mäusefest Mammut Manches braucht 26000 Jahre Manchmal stehst du wie der Ochs vorm Tor Mandala Mandelbrot Manitu Mantra Mars Marsianer Marx Maschen Materie fangen Materie ist Glaube Materpfahl Matrix Matrjoschka Maus Mäuseland Max in der Sonne Maya Meditation Medium Meer MERHONI Mehr Mehr denken mehr Mein Affe Mein Bongo Mein Boot Mein Dackel Meine Beule Mein Code Meine Meine Denke Meine Drei Mein Eiersack Meine Gedanken Meine Geisterwelt Meine Glaskugel Mein Glücksschwein Meine Koffer Meine Lösung Mein Junimond Meine Maus Meine Mäuse Meine Mitsi Mein göttlicher Funke Meine Leuchte Mein Einhorn Mein Esel Meine Bibliothek Meine Birne glüht Mein drei Möglichkeiten Meine Feder Meine Gabel Meine Gedankenwelt Meine Kugel Meine Leuchtkugel Meine Mitzekatze Mein Schwein Meine Sinne Meine Stupa Meine Welle Meine Welt Mein Hut der hat drei Ecken Meine Hand Meine Geisterwelt Mein Glas ist voll Meine Kartoffel Meine Katzen Meine Kugel Meine Mietze Meine Musik Meine Nussschale Meine Oma Meine Seele Meine sieben Katzen Meine Sphären Meine Universen Meine Untertasse Meine Waldkuh Mein Labyrinth Mein Lebensbaum Mein Licht Mein Papillon Mein Plan Mein Regenbogen Meins Meine Seepferdchen Meine sieben Katzen Meine sieben Leben Mein Stadion Mein Stargate Mein Stück Universum Mein Surfhai Mein Tabaluga Mein Tor Mein Traum Mein UNISUM Mein Universum Mein Weg Mein Weg war weit Mensch ärgre dich nicht Menschen Mensur Mertanien Meso Metamorphose Metapher Meteorit Miau Mindmapping Minus Mir geht ein Licht auf Mir kommt eine Idee Mischen Mit Brille siehst du mehr Mit deiner Geburt ist es da Mit den Ohren wackeln Mit der Glaskugel sprechen Mittelamerika Mittelpunkt Mitgefühl Mit Speck fängt man Mäuse Mietze Mitzphant Moai Möbius Möbiusband Möbiusbogen Möbius lässt grüßen Möbiusschleife Mohai Mohn Moleküle Moll Moment Mona Lisa Mond Mongolei Moonwalk Morgen Morgen dort Morgenröte Mottenburg Motten umschwirren das Licht Mowgli Motivation Motte Mr. Bombastic Muck Mu Muh Müssiggang MULTISUM Multitasking Multiversen Muse Musik Muster Mut Mystik Mystiker My Sweet Lord Mythologie My sweet Lord Nadi Nazcar Nach Israel Nach oben Nachdenken hilft Nachhilfe Nach unten Naive Kunst Naivität Nak-Nak Nachdenken hilft Natur Naturgesang Naturgewalten Nautilus Navigation Nazcar Nebel Nebra Nebeneinander Negativ Nein Nest Netz NetzAuge Netzwerk Neu Neue Kontexte braucht das Land Neuronennetz Neuen Welt Neues Glück Neues Spiel New Age Nicht alle kommen an Nicht alles bleibt hängen Nicht die Menge der Luft ist entscheident, sondern die Elastizität der Hülle Nicht jeder fliegt so schon wie du Nicht jeder kann das Wasser teilen Nichtlineare Dynamik Nicht meine Nicht mein Weg Nichts Nichts bleibt wie es ist Nichts bleib wie es war Nichts geht mehr Nichts geht verloren Nichts leichter als das Nichtsein Nichts geht verloren Nimm dein Herz und dein Hirn in deine Händer Nimm eine mehr Nimm ein Schluck mehr Nimm was du kriegen kannst Nirgens Nirvana Noch eine Runde Noch eine Runde Noch eine Runde auf dem Karussell Nord Nordamerika Noten Nothilfe Nudel 0 Nun Nun sollten wir ihnen wenigstens helfen Nur fliegen ist schöner Nur einer kann gewinnen Nur ein Wimpernschlag Nur fliegen ist schöner Nur leben Nuss Nussbaum Nussknacker Nussschale Nussum Nutation Ob oben oben ist Oben Oberfläche Oberton Oder Oder keines von beiden Ofen Öffnend Of Off Offen für Neues Ohren Ohrenkosmos Ohrwurm Olmeken OM On Orakel Orbit Orbs Organisation Original Ordnung Ordnung der Zeit Ort Osiris Osten Ostern Output OyOy OyOy-Schmetterling OyOy-Vogel Ozean Ozean der Erdäpfel Pachamama Panta Pandora Papillon Papa Pinguin Paradies Partisano Paukant Pendel Pentagon People Per Anhalter durch die Galaxie Perlboot Person Pessach Peter Pan Peter-Prinzip Pfingsten Pfahl meine Sippe Phasen Phasenräume Phantasie Phönix Phönix aus der Asche Pilz Pimpf Pinke, Pinke Pirouette Pistenrenner Pitti Planet Planeten Planet der Affen Plattform Platzen Plus Polarisation Polarlicht Pole Potenz Prärie Präzession Prärie Probier es aus Probier es mal Proportionierung Publikum Pups Pusteblume Puste mal Puzzle Puzzle in Puzzle Philosophy of Everything Pinguin Plastic Ei Präsentation Prost Präzession Pusteblume Pyramiden QI QII QIII QIV Quack Quarkwelten Quadratur des Kreises Quadranten Qualm Quanten Quantenschaum Quantentheorie Quantenwelt Quantum Quechua Rad des Lebens Radrennen Rain Dance Rapanui Rastaman Rastern Rauch Rauhe Schale Rauhe Schale - weicher Kern Raum Raumenergie Raumklang Raupe Rauschen Re Rechteck Rechte Hälfte Rechts Red mit dir Red mit mir Red-Nosed Reindeer Regen Regenbogen Regentropfen die an dein Fenster klopfen Reggae Regulierung Reich mir die Hand Reicht Reißt Reife Reifes Feld Religion Reinkarnation Rennsteig Rennsteiglied Reptil Reptiloide Reservat Resonanzkörper Resonanzraum Rhizom Riecher Richtig Richtige Männer wie wir Rippel Rotation Ruhe Rhizom Rhythmus Rhythmische Farbschwingung Riechen Rolle, rolle, rolle mein Sack ist voll Romeo und Julia Rosetta are you better Rot Rotes Kreuz Rübezahl Ruhe Rüsseltier Rumpelstilzchen Rund aber flach Runde Runde um Runde Rudolph Rudolph the Pitt Rüsseln Rythmus Sag es durch die Blume Sand Sand gibt Halt Satz Satzlehre Sau Säugen an der Natur Säugetier Sack Sag es durch die Blume Samen Samtpfoden Sandsturm Sanduhr Sanitäter Satz für Satz Schale Schale für Schale Schalter Schatten Schau hinein Schau hin Schau in die Welt Schau mal vorbei Schau´s dir an Schau mir in die Augen Schau hinaus Schawuot Scheiben Scheinbar Schieb es an Schichten Schicksal Schieb sie rein Schildophant Schirm Schlaf drüber Schlafend lernen Schlag die Trommel Schlagende Verbindung Schlag es auf Schlauch Schleife Schließ auf Schließend Schlinge Schlüssel Schmecken Schmeckt gut Schmetterling Schmetterling des Universums Schmoren im eigenen Saft Schlüsselloch Schmetterlingseffekt Schmetterlingsflügel Schnatterinchen Schnappi Schnäbeln Schnell Schneller Schnell wie der Wind Schön Schönheit Schön sehen Schöpferkraft hat noch nie geschadet Schöpfung Schöpfung ist kein Zufall Schau hin Schau in dein UNISUM Schau´s dir an Schau hinaus Scheibe Scheibenwischer Schmiss Schmutz Schnappi Schnaps Schnaps, das war sein letztes Wort Schreib ein Buch Schriftsteller Schritt für Schritt Schrödinger Schrödingers Katze Schnuppern Schrott Schule Schuster bleib bei deinen Leisten Schutz Schutzpatron der Hirten Schwach Schwaden Schwäche Schwamm Schwanenkönig Schwarz Schwarz auf Weis Schwazer Kater Stanislaus Schwarzes Loch Schweizer Käse Schwere Eier Schwerelos Schwingen Schwingen der Gedanken Schwingungen See Seele Sechseck Seele Seelenflüsterer Seemann Seerose Sehen Sein Seifenblasen Sei froh das du sie hast Sekt Sektglas der Schöpfung Selbstkompetenz Seltsame Attraktoren Sensenmann Sesam Sicherheit Sieben Ebenen Sieben mal Sie fällt immer richtig Sieger Sie gehört dir nicht Sie gehören zusammen Sie hängt am seidenen Faden Sie hat Grenzen Siehst du was du glaubst Siehst du, was du riechst Sie leuchtet Sierpinski Sierpinski-Dreieck Sierpinski-Prinzip Silizium Sie umschwirren dich, wie Motten das Licht Sind sie immer noch da Sind wir die Krone der Schöpfung Sind wir ein Teil des Ganzen Sind wir nicht alle im Wald Sind wir nicht alle in unseren Labyrinth Sind wir nicht alle Zwerge Sind wir nicht alle Schafe Sind wir nicht alle Spieler Singen Sinn Sinnieren Sinnlichkeit Sintflut Sklave Sohn Sollte Somebody Sommer Sommerblumen Sonne Sonnengott Sonnenstrahlen Sonnensystem Sortieren Späne Spannung Spannungsraum Spektrum Spermarennen Sphäre Sphären SphärenKlänge SphärenMusik Sphärenwelten Sphären der Zeit SphärenMusik Sphäronier Spiegeln Spiegelbild Spiel Spinne Spirale Spirale des Lebens Spirit Spiritualität Spitz auf Knopf Spitz die Ohren Spritze Spielfeld Spirale des Lebens Spitze Sprechblase Spreu Springen Spin Springbrunnen Spross Spüren Spuren im Sand Stachel Stadien Stamm Standsicherheit Stargate Start Startrampe Stativ Stadion Status Staub Staubsauger Stechen Steife Brise Stärke Steiler Zahn Steinbock Steinbockland Stell dir deinen eigenen Text zusammen Step by step Sterne Sternenkarte Sternbilder Sternenhimmel Sternenkunde Sternentor Sternenweg Sternenwelt Sternzeichen Steuerung Stimmung Stinker Stinkmorchel St. Laurentius Stolzer Vogel Stop Stopf es zu Storch Strammer Max Strahlendes Licht Strato Strahlen Strategischen Ordnung Stratus Streicheln String Stringtheorie Stroh Strohblume Strudel Strukturen Stufe für Stufe Stupa Stupa Resonanz Stupa Schwingungen Stupa Universum Stark Substanz Substanz haben Subtraktion Such deine Such deinen Platz Such dein Wurmloch Suchen Summ herum Sum, sum Supergravitation Surfen Surralium Surreal Sisyphos Symmetrie Tabaluga Tabalugas Verwandtschaft Tabu Taktgeber Tal Tango Tanken Tankstelle Tantra Tanz Tanzen Tanz des Lebens Tanze mit mir Tanzen Tarot Tarzan Tauschen Tauch ein Tears in Heaven Teilchen Teilchen leuchten Teile Teilen Test Tetra Text Texten Tief Tierkreis Tierkreiszeichen Thermo The Winner is Theophil das Krokodil Thüringer Wald Todem Toleranz Toleranz bis zur Grenze Tomahawk Tom und Jerry Ton Töne Töne erzeugen Tonleiter Tor Tornado Translation Transzentenz Träume Träumen Trajektor Träumen im Nichts Träumer Traumtänzer Traumzeit TRAUSUM Treffer Treffen Triade Triangel Trinität Trinken macht die Augen hell Trog Trommel Tropfen Tropfen für Tropfen Tropo Trübine Trüffel Tunnel Tunneln Turmbau Twist Typologie Tzolkin Tzolkin Code TzolkinOrdnung Überall Über den Regenbogen Über den Regenbogen musst du gehn Über den Wolken Übersetzen Über sieben Brücken musst du gehn Über den Regenbogen musst du gehn UFO Uggy Uhr Umgedreht Um gerade zu fliegen Umlauf Umlaufbahn Umschlagen Umschwirren Um mir Um uns Unendlich Unendlichkeit Unendlich viele Ungeordnet Unicode Uniform Unikat Unser Paradies Unikat UNISUM Universum Unisume Universum in der Nussschale Universen Unruhe Unrund Unser aller Tor Unser aller Evolution Unser aller MULTISUM Unser aller Weg Unsere Erde Unsere Hände Unser Hahnenhaus Unsere Insel Unsere Kreativität ist auch begrenzt Unser Leben Unsere Liebe Unser Nazca Unser Spielfeld Unser Steuerrad Unseres Unsere Hüllen Unser Kreuz Unser Pizzaweg Unser Raumschiff Unsere Welt Unser Geschenk Unser Luftballon Unser Paradies Unser Raumschiff Unser Steuerrad Unser aller Weg Unser Weg Unser Weg der Zeit Unser Weg zum Kuhberg Unten Unten ist oben Unten wie oben Untergang Unterstreichen Unwetter Urheber Urknall Ursprung Urton Urwald Vater Vener Venus Veränderung Verbinden Vereinigung Vergangenheit Vergessen unsere Herkunft Verkehr Verklumpen Verlaufen VERMA Verstand Verschiedene Dimensionen Verstehn wir sie Verstehst du mich Versuch es Verwandlung Viele Artikel ergeben einen Sinn Viele Augen sehen mehr Viele Denker Viele gehen mit Viele Vogeln Viele Wege führen nach Rom Visionen Vitruvianischer Mensch Vitruvius Vögel Vogel Vogel auf einen Bein Vogelflug Vogellos Vogeln Vogelparadies Vogelwiese Vogtland VogtlandIndianer Vogtlandsee Vogtlandwald Volvox Voll Vom Winde verweht Von Blüte zu Blüte Von hier auf gleich Vordenker Vorwärts Vorwärts immer Vorzeichen Waage Wabe Wabern Wachsende Kugel Wachsendes UNISUM Wahnsinn Wähle das richtige Wärme Wahrnehmung Wald Waldquell Waldwiese Walle walle Waldi Waldweg Walter hats ihm gezeigt Warm Wann bist du dran Wann wachst meine Kugel Wandern Warten auf Godot Warten auf den weißen Mann Warum denn in die Ferne schweifen Was aus dir werden kann Was bist du für ein Wesen Was bleibt hängen Wasch mir den Pelz, aber mach mich nicht nass Was empfindest du, wenn du Töne siehst Was für eine geile Zeit Was da rein passt Was du tragen kannst Was hineinblickt schaut heraus Was Hunde denken Was ist Liebe Wasser Was halt so rumliegt Was ist Realität Was reif ist, kann ich nicht halten Was sich so ansammelt Was siehst du Wasser Wasser ist Leben Was sehe ich Was so rum fliegt Was uns zusammen hält Was wir brauchen Was wissen wir Weg Wehe wenn sie losgelassen Weiss alles Wohin führt deine Treppe Weicher Kern Weihnachten Weihnachtsland Weiß Weiter Weizen Welche Welche Farben haben Töne Welche Phase hat du gerade Welche Sprache spricht mein Code Welle Wellen Wellenreiter Welt Weltall Welt der Ebenen Welt der Universen Welten Weltenbummler Weltraum Weniger Wenn der Blitz einschlägt Wenn Afrika leer läuft Wenn aus Wellen Teilchen werden Wenn das Netz zur Kugel wird Wenn der Bock zum Gärtner wird Wenn der Geist würfelt Wenn der Osterhase wächst Wenn der "Prophet" nicht zum Berg kommt Wenn der Raum sich füllt Wenn der Schmetterling Kugeln bildet Wenn der Staudamm bricht Wenn die Birne platzt Wenn die Bombe platzt Wenn die Dummheit Blasen schiebt Wenn die Funken sprühen Wenn die Heuschrecken durch sind Wenn der Michel Pfeife raucht Wenn die Gedanken alle werden Wenn die Glaskugel spricht Wenn die Karten neu gemischt werden Wenn die Kugel leuchtet Wenn die Raupe zum Schmetterling wird Wenn die See schäumt Wenn die Tränen rollen Wenn du mit dir in Resonanz bist Wenn du reif bist entläßt dich der Baum Wenn du über dich hinaus wächst Wenn du willst Wenn du zerfließt Wenn ein Gedanke einschlägt Wenn ein Lichtlein brennt Wenn ein Mensch lebt Wenn ein Rad ins andere greift Wenn es leuchtet Wenn ein Universum entsteht Wenn es klingt Wenn es regnet Wenn Falten erzählen Wenn ja wie viele Wenn mein Seele auf Reisen geht Wenn mich dein Duft bedöhrt Wenn mir die Mäuse auf der Nase tanzen Wenn nicht hier Wenn sich alles verschiebt Wenn sich die Kugel dreht Wenn sich ein Unisum bildet Wenn sich Kugeln treffen Wenn sich Räume bilden Wenn sich Sphären bilden Wenn sich Universen treffen Wenn sich zwei Frösche lieben Wenn sie aufplatzen Wenn sie platzen Wenn sie sich füllt Wenn sie sich treffen Wenn sie umschlägt Wenn sie sich verdichten Wenn viele Birnen glühn, wirds hell Wenn Wellen sich markieren Wenn wir leuchten Wenn zwei miteinader reden Wenn zwei Schnauzen aufeinader plautzen Wenn zwei sich treffen Wer bin ich Werf ein Auge drauf Wer bin ich Wer bin ich und wenn ja wieviele Wer bist du Wer bist du denn Wer denkt in mir Wer durchhält gewinnt Werf die Kugel Werf ein Auge drauf Wer gewinnt Wer hat an der Uhr gedreht Wer hat´s erfunden Wer hat´s gebaut Wer ist schneller Werkzeug Wer malt die Welle Wer nicht richtig laufen kann, braucht Hühneraugen Wer gewinnt Wer schaltet das Licht aus Wer schläft sündigt nicht Wer schreibt der bleibt Wer soll das bezahlen Wer sucht der findet Wer sucht kommt nie an Wesen Wie im richtigen Leben Wer war eher da Wie wir sind Wer trifft wem Wer zurück geht nimmt Anlauf Wer zu tief ins Glas schaut, kann den Boden sehn Wesen Wettlauf der Millionen What Is Life While My Guitar Gently Weeps Wiederholung Wiedergeburt Wiederkäuer Wie du Wie ein Bild entsteht Wie groß ist meine Seele Wie lange leuchtest du Wie Sektperlen entstehen Wiese Wie kommen die Löcher in den Käse Wie oft Wie sich Bücher formen Wie tickst du Wie tief ist deine Liebe Wieviele kommen noch Wieviele Runden hast du noch Wieviel Nummern bei Licht Wieviel Zeit haben wir noch Wie weit geht dein Blick Wiki Wildnis Wind Windbesteubung Wird nach oben scheinbar immer dünner Wippe Wir Wir fliegen alle durch Wirbel Wir glauben an die Zukunft Wir haben sie ausgebeutet Wir halten zusammen Wirken Wir müssen es nur erkennen Wir nehmen alle Wirbel Wir sind alle aus dem selben Staub Wir sind alles nur Ameisen Wir sind alle Sieger Wir sind schon da Wir sind wir Wir sollten gucken daß keiner eine Nadel hat Wir sollten sie behüten Wissen ist da Wissen ist nicht gleich Wissen Wo alles anfing Wo bin ich gerade Wo bist du gerade Wo dann Wo denkst du hin Wo die Beeren wachsen Wo die Brücke zu Haus ist Wo die Liebe hinfällt Wo die Schmetterling wohnen Wo fliegen sie denn Wo gehst du hin Woher Wofür Wohin Wohin des Weges Wo fliegt er denn Wo fliegst du hin Wo fliegen sie denn Woher Wohin Wohin des Weges Wohin gehst du Wohin geht unsere Reise Wohin willst du Wo immer du willst Wo kommst du her Wolf Wolfsblut Wolken Wolkenformen Wolke Sieben Woodstock Wortsalat Wo gehst du hin Wo kommst du her Wo willst du hin Wozu Wozu hast du deine Hörner Würde Würfel Würfeln Wurmloch Wurmlöcher Wurzel Wüstengesang Wüstenschiff Yang Yin YinYang Yoga Zahlen Zahlenreihe Zahnausfall Zahnia Zahnräder Zauberberg Zauberei Zauberer Zauberwürfel Zauberlehrling Zaun Zeichnung Zeit Zeitdynamik Zeitgeschicht Zeitreise Zieh deine Spur Ziel Zimtstern Zippe Zitzen Zodiak Zufall Zufallsevolution Zuckerberg Zu den Sternen Zu dir Zufall Zuhören Zum Anfang Zukunft Zu mir Zum Kuhberg Zum nach lesen Zurück in die Zukunft Zurück nimmer Zusammengesetzt Zusammenstellen Zustände Zwei Augen sehen mehr Zwei Hälften Zwei Seelen wohnen ach in meiner Brust Zweierlei Zwiebel Zwiebelschalen Zwiebelscheibe Zyklus der Präzession Category:EMSEG Category:OUROBOROS Category:ANDROGYNES Category:AEON Category:AMERIV Category:PAPILLON Category:SUSY Category:DIEJENS